Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegro:RoWikicity:CafeneaCategory:Tavern Welcome to the Pub! : also check the archive Person of the Year 2007 Wiki Person of the Year Tram Do you like a tram in Noble City Yes No I Want You I want you for a Lovian film production! Heritage Studios is working on a biographical movie about Abigail Johnson, and we need: * a Director of Photography * a Sound Director * many actors and actresses, for both protagonist or small roles. Sign in at the talk page of Heritage Studios! Fame and fun are guaranteed! 14:56, 9 April 2008 (UTC) : We can better use fictional actors, like Hot mans pursuit Pierlot 14:59, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :: Well, that's an old movie. This one is being made right NOW, so you can really "join" us and be an actor. Why don't you? We could use somebody young for our movie. 15:06, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, But ONLY when there are also fictional actors Pierlot 15:08, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Of course there will be fictional actors too By the way, this is a good way to fame. If this film becomes a big hit, you could become one of Lovia's top actors, and then you could make your own page, Pierlot McCrooke with the text Pierlot McCrooke is a famous Lovian local politician, businessman and popular movie actor. Wouldn't that be fun? 15:16, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes Pierlot 15:18, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::Then please subscribe at Talk:Heritage Studios. 15:24, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Hiring The Federal Police is hiring: * Federal Police Assistant Commissioner * Federal Police Bureau Chief * Federal Police Inspector * Federal Police Sergeant * Federal Police Officer Do you want to help your nation to be a stable and welfaring country? Join the Feds! :The Lovian Federal Police Commissioner, George Matthews 11:48, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::Could i be a Federal Police Officer? I would love that :X--Marius Ştefan 10:15, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::What can I do for my country ? 10:22, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::: I WANT IN --BINCLIN :) 13:23, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Both of you could serve the Federal Police well. * Marius Stefan - FP Officer. Is that right? * Lars Washington - FP Inspector or something else? George Matthews 18:29, 13 April 2008 (UTC) King leaves I want to show this disturbing news: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:George_Matthews#Message. The king has announced he'll leave. WE CAN'T ALLOW THIS. I want all Lovians, even Hurbanovans, to politely request his return. No king = no Lovia. Even though I'm not the biggest of the royal family, I find it a big sin to leave Lovia without a ruler. Unite, undevite and be polite and the king shall return! --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 18:24, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm offf now, but beware, when I come back tomorrow and things have not changed, I'll fight with all weapons I have. 18:27, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hopefully these are no real weapons. I'm getting tired of the constant conflicts. Maybe we should just copy Hurbanova... So we've got two Hurbanova's in a different universe. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 18:32, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::Copying is no solution. What you've got to understand is that you are in fact new migrants, citizens living in a nation. And in that nation, you have to obey the rules, written, unwritten and even unspoken. As I heard you have your own Wikia, I think you can do there whatever you like. Well, here we fit ourselves to the Lovian image. This is a nation with a history, a culture, a government, a spirit, a people. In this nation we'll fit everything in that history, that culture and so on. Hurbanova is a Lovian product, a piece of Lovia. You can't make a "Hurbanovan" thing of it, no, it fits into the Lovian culture, and that's what we should always do: making it Lovian. There is nothing wrong with a subculture within a nation, but why these assoults on His Majesty (don't tell me you don't know it won't feel well to hear Hurb'a wants to be independent?!)? Let's fit Hurbanova into Lovia, lets fit ourselves into Lovia, and not reverse! George Matthews 18:46, 13 April 2008 (UTC) The King won't go anywhere. Here is a translation of the Latin our King used on Matthews' talkpage: Now is the time to drink, now is the time to... . I'm leaving, bye. (King Dimitri I) dance with joy. (George Matthews) The man is for the man a ... take a good glass of decent wine ! (Lars) The first two sentences in Latin are quoted from a poem (Nunc est bibendum). The second one (by Lars) is the Latin saying "Homo homini lupus est" (the man is for aonther man like a wolf). 17:05, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Still don't understand :( Why doesn't he just talk in Dutch, english or Old-Limburgisjh???? --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:08, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::(aec) Jonge, probeer ons niet meer voor het lapje te houden, 't is toch al duidelijk, dat ie niet meer te vertrouwen is als koning..Alexandru 17:09, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::Waarom is onze koning niet te vertrouwen? Ik heb hem nog nooit iets 'iligaals' weten doen? Zijn dan niet al zijn acties tot hier toe rechtvaardigd?? 17:12, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Ik weet niet waarom de koning in het Latijn sprak, misschien moeten we een ongeschreven regel invoeren die stelt dat elke taal die geen nederlands of engels is, moet voorzien worden van een vertaling. 17:14, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::IK moet alle oceana van 'm vertale :( DEMOCRATIE!!! --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:15, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::The Old-Limburgisjh as you call it, I do not understand, but if you follow this linkhttp://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lijst_van_Latijnse_spreekwoorden_en_uitdrukkingen , you will certainly be able to learn some good things. And is this not what this project is meant to be for ? learning ? Correct me if I am wrong. (smile) 17:16, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::(aec) Medvedev, we weten dat je samenzweert met Dimitri, laat maar zitten. 't Is gewoon grappig, wij liggen hier al 3 uur achter elkaar dubbel van 't lachen.. en waarschijnlijk zullen we nog niet stoppen met lachen! Alexandru 17:17, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Actually everything should be in English (the official language of our nation). However, unofficial remarks can be written in Dutch or any language spoken by a certain majority. However, if asked for a translation - by anyone -, the English text should be added. 17:19, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :For more information on this conflict, see this discussion Terra Is there a specific reason why this wikia is not listed with the other ones on top of the page or am I not supposed to mention this ? 10:06, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :You're allowed to put it on the list but I'm afraid you can't (and I can't), because we both have no admin rights. Maybe there was just no interest, or is it the Government of Lovia (the admins) which doesn't want it to be mentioned. Alexandru 10:16, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, no prob to me. If the Lovian government prefers not to, they will have a reason I guess. 10:27, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::Probably. Alexandru 10:32, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Mäöres elections On April 18th, the elections in Mäöres will be held. This means every Mäöres citizen (somebody who has made over 25 edits without vandalising and who has given an official name and religion) can run for a member of a so-called goevernemèntsgroep (department) Everybody who lives in Mäöres and has made 10 or more edits is able to vote. So, buy a home in Mäöres and edit your user page ten times and you can vote :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14:21, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Lovia=Somalia Democracy in Lovia? A good joke... Why? #Marius Stefan was blocked for some ugly words that he told to Pierlot (of course, in King Dimitri I's head). #Alexandru Latin is Osama Bin Laden of Lovia...Terryfing... #I was the chairman of Muza till Pierlot changed me with King Dimitri pardon....George Mattews (These clones...). Lovia=Somalia....--Marius Ştefan 18:43, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :I don't expect an answer...You are too busy to trial Alexandru...Sorry for disturbing--Marius Ştefan 18:44, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :If Marius feels that he was treathed in a bad way, can push the king for a courtroom (a trial thus). As long as Al is in trial, he is blocked. He will ofcourse be un-blocked from time to time to defend himself. The chairman thing seems not illegal to me, but maybe the law can issist you on this one to.. (maybe a court will find them gilthy if firing you without good reason?). Thus Lovia is NOT so Somalia after all.. 16:24, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::By the way; did you ever hear of "talking"? You could have said to Pierlot: "Why did you do that? I really enjoyed that function." But you even haven't tried... 16:33, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Message Again I received a message for George Matthews (terrible language which I cannot and shall not repeat) on my userpage at the other country. So if you will please have a look and do whatever is needed. I do not want to take part in this. 15:58, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :I have seen so and as a decent and fell educated man, I can only say ignorance is the solution to this. He deserves no attention, nor does he deserve a decent answer. Let him play 'war time' on his own, we try to build a nation. Thanks for noticing me Lars. George Matthews 16:01, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm off now. Starving, SYS. 16:11, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Een politieke partij bestempelen als terroristische organisatie? Damn. Lijkt wel Noord-Korea, of Roemenië van de jaren '70 hier :-) Alexandru 16:50, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Dat hebben we gedaan vanwege de vernieuwingen van Hurbanova en om een beter LOvia te hebben Pierlot McCrooke Halle 16:59, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Good morning everybody. From what I see the trial nextdoors is put on hold. Does that mean nobody is blocked anymore overthere ? BTW, how and where can I find out what the consequences of being blocked are. Can't see the light through all them trees anymore. 06:14, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :::You're no longer blocked, meaning you could edit there if you want to. 15:11, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Hi, glad everything seems to be solved now. 15:13, 21 April 2008 (UTC) I'm off now ! 15:55, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Article Growth Game! Everybody, please join! As we all know, we have some great articles (Wikination:Featured articles), but we also have large amounts of stubs. Let's do something about that. I hereby start a small writing contest, not a contest in which one person wins, but a community contest. Everybody can participate together. I have chosen two different articles, one from Sofasi, and one from Kinley: * Kinley Town Hall * Sparrow Marina These two articles can be edited by all of us. Goal: making two featured articles of them! Let's get it started folks! 19:03, 28 April 2008 (UTC) I'm off now, starving. SYS 17:39, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Alone on this planet Everybody on holiday ? I guess I'll take a break for a couple of weeks. Bye for now and take care. BTW, my computer is very, very slow today. There must me something wrong again. SYS. 05:44, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Leave I wil leave. I have no good contributions. Pierlot McCrooke 14:04, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Wikistad Take a look at nl:Forum:De kroeg. 19:32, 11 May 2008 (UTC) How to vote in the Mid-term Elections Easy! Just vote for Pierlot McCrooke and George Matthews! ]] DoCHE - Emblems As usual, your humble servant is struggling to find appropriate emblems, the one for Culture looks somewhat okay, but the other two (Heritage and Education) are terrible. So, if anyone comes up with an idea, it would be highly appreciated. ¿Lars Washington? 08:55, 14 May 2008 (UTC) OWTB's return This message has been sent from the prison to the Lovian people. As some might know, I will be unblocked late in the evening of May 15th (tomorrow) I won't be so active tomorrow (lots of private things to do) I don't know whether I should return. Therefor, I want to ask the Lovian people if they really want me back. It's no problem if you don't want me back. Just be honest. (I won't reply here, as I'm still in prison) --OWTB 14:18, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :I want you back. You welcomed me so nicely. ;) --Mithrăndir 20:53, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::Haha :D Thanks :) --OWTB 04:36, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::I was joking, but I was also quite serious. ;) You were quite important in Lovia’s international relations, you were a fine mayor in Hurbanova, you have a right "freedom-ish" way of thinking, which I personally like the most, and I think Lovians need you back. --Mithrăndir 19:01, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Haha :D Freedom-ish.. --OWTB 19:06, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Train Village Police We want staff for the Train Village Police Pierlot McCrooke 15:22, 18 May 2008 (UTC) LSMI Has this page been deleted ? If yes, should we then remove the dead links ? ¿Lars Washington? 08:33, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I stopped editing it or various and well thought out reasons. You can remove the links, but it's not highly necessary. 10:35, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Invitation / Lugwëhicnä You are all invited to go to Swëgicswëalsum! You can buy a house there. In Döman Gwëos for example! Nërum Interesting proposal We proposed an interesting proposal on interwikinational relations in Libertas. Watch this page and say what you think! 14:53, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :C'est une bonne idée! --OWTB 17:02, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::I agree it is an interesting idea and I support it. --Mithrăndir 17:31, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::Keul, you understand Dutch! :D --OWTB 17:32, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Ressembles German, doesn't it. 17:39, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I don't know. Game Lord didn't understand Limburgish, which is a language descended from Middle German, he's a native. :) But, of course Mithrândir is quite a language man. Maybe he just doesn't place all the languages he speaks/understands in his infobox, like me :) --OWTB 17:43, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Seems to be 17:53, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::I can’t speak Dutch, but I can understand many languages quite well. ;) --Mithrăndir 18:26, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Interesting. --OWTB 18:28, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Help Can anyone delete my account and any pages I have made. I am geting a new account hopefully soon.--Darkside2000 11:37, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Unfortunately, accounts can't be deleted... --OWTB 13:57, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Duch I heared storie about a duch. May it be ghostes escept from Plemming Forest? Maybe we improved our duch brother soon. It might be good for Loveia! Sven Plemming 18:05, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Franse wikistad Ik zou een Franse wikistad willen oprichten, zijn er hier vrijwilligers die een behoorlijk mondje frans spreken en zin hebben om mee te werken?? Merci ;) Greenday2 15:11, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :There already is one: Cettatie. Ask Ooswesthoesbes; 15:14, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::Ooops :P Greenday2 15:15, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Neen, 't is Villevirtuelle vraag ook om adoptie. ¿Lars Washington? 15:17, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::De hoofstad is:... Cettatie ¿Lars Washington? 15:19, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::Kan iemand die hier eens bij de lijst van andere virtuele wikisteden zetten?? (Bij recente wijzigingen, hij staat er niet tussen.) Greenday2 13:24, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Zie de hoofdpagina van deze wiki, helemaal onderaan. 13:26, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Anfii leafes I have enough Not my questions is answered Nobody will help me This is not a nice place Therefor Anfii written a poem: In Lovia there is individualism You are never helped Anfii therefor went And now the storie is over Poet and writer, Sven Plemming 13:39, 7 June 2008 (UTC) I know I won't get a reaction because I have not shown respect. It is better to not get a reaction because the reaction would be like: :That is very good Anfii. We really don't like you, you know that. I hope you will realize that and won't return soon, for your country hates you. Okay? Bye, and hope to not see you later, 14:17, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::I am not back Sven Plemming 14:19, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::That is great! 14:20, 7 June 2008 (UTC) So. I will leafe for Lovia. I did not showed respect and therefor I cannot be here. Bye. Sven Plemming 15:06, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Why are you so frustrated? Why don't you take a good cup of warm Asian tea, and you will feel much better. There is already enough hate in the world. Love my friend! :) 15:12, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Leave I announce my leaving today Pierlot McCrooke 13:39, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :That is very sad Pierlot. We really like you, you know that. I hope you will realize that and return soon, for your country loves you. Okay? Bye, and hope to see you later, 14:17, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::I am back Pierlot McCrooke 14:19, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::That is great! 14:20, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeh, this is very great ! ¿Lars Washington? 15:00, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Wo-Shees! The 'Walker Cavaliers', a Muza based multi-sports club, is looking for players! Join the Cavaliers soccer, baseball, American football, basketball or ice hockey team and play on a high level! George Matthews 13:50, 8 June 2008 (UTC)